Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Back To School Show 2016 (Only Exists in The BancyTOON Universe)
Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Back To School Show 2016 is an upcoming audio-animatronic showdisc made exclusively for Bancy's Pizza Funhouse locations across all thirteen American locations and two Canadian locations that will be launched on Monday, August 29th, 2016 throughout Friday, September 30th, 2016 that will launch with for the audio-animatronic "Plushies Funtime Party Revue" along with its upcoming one-staged counterparts "The Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Party Time Revue" (already being installed by South BancyVille, California-based "Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory" in only six "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" locations Anaheim, CA and Auburn Hills, MI and Yonkers, NY and Huntersville, NC and Lubbock, TX and Edmonton, Alberta, Canada starting from Sunday, March 24th, 2016 through Friday, April 29th, 2016!) to perform from Friday, September 1st, 2016 until Sunday, October 2nd, 2016 and, as of 2014, "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse" and "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" are both currently owned by Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory in South BancyVille, California! This is also one of the two final modern-day MouseTronics showdiscs to have Audio CD versions for "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" and "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse" DVD Video showdiscs before immediately upgrading to fully 16x9 Widescreen DVD Video starting with Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse's "Back to School 2016" DVD showdisc then Bancy's Pizza Funhouse's "Halloween 2016" DVD Showdisc due to the popularity of the new audio-animatronic shows, the smaller one-staged "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Party Time Band" and the three-staged "Catmouse Fun Party Time Revue" both built by Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory from Early March 2015 through Late Summer 2016 but with new mechs for the "Catmouse Fun Party Time Revue" co-developed by San Bernardino, California-based Garner Holt. DVD Video Version (North BancyVille, CA/Auburn Hills, MI/Southland, OH/Anaheim, CA/Yonkers, NY/Boston, MA/Rolla, MO/North Mouseworthy, MI/Hofmann Estates, IL/Huntersville, NC/Lubbock, TX/Ashland, KY/Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada/Edmonton, Alberta, Canada) Show Segment 1 (Featuring Bancy Mcmouser!!) * After Today (Original Soundtrack Album Recording from Disney's "A Goofy Movie") * Step in Time (Original Soundtrack Album Recording from Disney's "Mary Poppins") * Rhythm is Gonna Get You! (Original "Gloria Estefan" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 1 * 6 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Happy Birthday to Michael Iggy!" special show) * CARTOON - "Turkish Delights" (The NEW "Mickey Mouse" Cartoons) * MUSIC VIDEO - "A Friend Like Me" Genie-oke Sing-Along (from The Diamond Edition "Aladdin" Blu-Ray Combo Pack and DVD!!!!) * 6 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with the "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 2 (Featuring Toby Ratwaller!!) * I'm Walking Down Main Street U.S.A. (Original Archival Audio Recording from "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun") * Letters to Toby Back to School 2016 Skit No. 01 (Original Voices and Live-Action Cosplay Actors) * I've Caught A Little Baby Bumblebee! (Original Soundtrack Album Recording from "Disney's Silly Songs") * Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy (Original Soundtrack Album Recording from "Disney's Silly Songs") Intermission Video Segment 2 * 6 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * CARTOON "A" - "Bancy's Mistake" (Michael Igafo-Te'o and Andrew Steiner's BancyToon Favorites) * CARTOON "B" - Croissant De Triomphe" (The NEW "Mickey Mouse" Cartoons) * 6 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with the "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 3 (Featuring Timmy Mousecheese!!) * Circle of Life - Elton John Version (Original 1994 Elton John Soundtrack Album Recording from Disney's "The Lion King") * Letters to Toby Back to School Skit No. 02 (Original Voices and Live-Action Cosplay Actors) * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go! (Original "WHAM!" Album Recording Intermission Video Segment 3 * 6 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with the "Boogie Wonderland LIVE!" special show) * MUSIC VIDEO - "Prince Ali" Genie-oke Sing-Along (from The Diamond Edition "Aladdin" Blu-Ray Combo Pack and DVD!!!!) * SPECIAL VIDEO - Disney's "Moana" Theatrical Trailer * 6 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with the "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 4 (Featuring Suzy Swanella!!) * Make 'em Laugh! (Original Archival Audio Recording from "Disney's Mickey's Fun Songs: At The Circus") * When I Fall in Love (Original "Celine Dione and Clive Griffin" Soundtrack Album Recording from "Sleepless in Seattle") * I Like Learning (A song from the LazyTown episode, "School Scam") * Everybody Have Fun Tonight! (Original "Wang Chung" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 4 * 6 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * CARTOON "A" - "One Man Band" (The NEW "Mickey Mouse" Cartoons) * CARTOON "B" - "Monsters University: Party Central" (Disney & PIXAR Short Film Favorites) * 6 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with the "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) "The Lexus Churrodog Show" caberet act Show Segment 1 * Friends (From the LazyTown episode, "Secret Friend Day") Production Notes * Cutesy Puppet ''Characters''' - Category:MouseTronics Archives Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe